


Because I love you

by Derpy_ale99



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_ale99/pseuds/Derpy_ale99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you and Mark enjoying each other's company at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know f you enjoyed it!! :D

Both you and Mark were home, he was recording while you were downstairs in the living room watching TV. You heard him finish his video and decided to go upstairs to be with him. You snuck in quietly, attempting to scare him when he said,  
"I can totally hear you (Y/N), you're not that sneaky."  
"Damn it!"  
You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed your wrist, resting his scruffy cheek in your palm. Mark pulled you into his lap wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling his head into you.  
"What, are you a cat now?  
"Maybeeeeeee..... I like cuddling with you, you make being around you so relaxing and calm."  
"Well you make me laugh my ass off."  
You both giggled and he took your hand and ruffled his hair with it. You kissed the top of his head. He suddenly scooped you up and started heading out of the room into the bedroom. Mark dropped you on the bed and started taking his boxers off and sat on you, trapping you between his legs. You never noticed how nicely toned his legs were, not to muscular and not to slender, but just the right size. Same with the rest of his body. You couldn't help but reach out to touch him, but then he moved back. One of his hands holding your wrists above you. He leaned down and pecked your lips, diving deep into a passionate kiss as his tongue introduces itself into your mouth. You wanted to so badly touch him, to leave your mark on his body. You started bucking your hips against him and squirming and moaning, he was driving you crazy!  
"Looks like someone really wants me." He said with a sinister smile on his face.  
He brought his lips to your chest lifting up you shirt with his other hand and flicking his tongue across your nipple then gently sucking on it. He reciprocated the same thing to the other breast, making you moan louder. He released his grip on your wrists, allowing you to play with his hair as he went down to your wet vagina. You could feel his breath on your clit as he indulged in eating you out, licking up your clit, sucking on it, sticking his tongue in your vagina and flicking his tongue at it. His face came up to kiss you and you cane taste yourself his lips. While kissing you, he stuck his fingers inside you, making you cringe with discomfort. He stopped and asked,  
"Babe are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"Yeah, I just don't like feeling of being fingered, thats all."  
"Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't know."  
He pulled his fingers out, and kissed you your nose in apology. Instead he took his throbbing hot cock and rubbed it against your clit making you squirm with delight. He teased your vagina by pushing ever so slightly the tip of his cock in. You were so wet that when he was teasing you, his cock would slip in sometimes but he would pull right back out. Finally he pushed all the way in, the pressure of his cock overwhelming you and making your body spasm. He pulled all the way out, almost to the tip and rammed back in making your hips slap together. This went on for a while. When you cummed, he can feel you clenching him, squeezing his cock. He pulled out and released a load on your stomach to which he cleaned up. He switched your positions so you were on top and he was on the bottom. You leaned down kissing the taste of you off his lips. He massaged your back as you cuddled him, straddling his hips. You both layed there naked and playing with each other's hair, enjoying the silence that followed right after.  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
"Yes! We should have pizza!"  
"Haha ok, pizza it it then.'  
You both helped each get dressed and went downstairs to order pizza and relax for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think??


End file.
